Together Forever
by DesertAngel63
Summary: Sango and Miroku both die and are reborn into Kagome's time. It might sound bad but the story's better than the summery. I wrote this one for my onechan. Please r


A/N- Thanks for deciding to read this new fic of mine! I've dedicatted this fic to my one-chan who is leaving me soon!

Disclaimer- I own nothing! -

Miroku struggled to his feet, ignoring the blood seeping from the gapping wound in his gut. He began to cough as blood rose from his lungs. _"Damn,"_ he thought, _"my wounds are worse than I thought. I'm so tired, but I have to find Sango."_

He and Sango had been separated from the others a few days ago. They had been wandering around the forest, exhausted from lack of sleep, when they were ambushed by a horde of demons. Miroku had moved to open his wind tunnel when of the demons snatched a large rock from the ground and brought it down on his right wrist, causing it to snap. Since he was too preoccupied with his pain, the demons focused on attacking Sango and separating her from him.

The fighting had ended several minutes earlier, but there was still no sign of Sango. _"I have to find her before my body gives out." _He wearily walked around the forest for a few minutes before he collapsed on the ground. "Sango!" he cried out hoarsely and coughed up some more blood, "Sango! Where are you!" He yelled as loud as he could in hopes of getting her attention. Unfortunately, he had no such luck.

Miroku stumbled around, his vision blurry from blood loss. _"Damn it! I'm not going to last much longer. I have to find her." _He thought wearily.

Suddenly Miroku tripped over something. He was sent face first into the ground. He groaned and turned around to see the cause of his fall. A gasp escaped his lips as he moved towards the foreign object. _"It can't be!" _

It was Sango.

Slowly, Miroku made his way to the Taiji's side and felt for a pulse. It was barely there but there was still one there. "Sango, wake up. Onegia Sango, wake up." He lightly slapped her cheeks, trying to get a response.

"Uh…Miroku," she whispered, very audible. "You're alive!" A smile crossed her face. "I'm glad." Blood slowly seeped out from the corner of her mouth and trickled down her chin. The skin on her chest was shredded so badly that you could see the ribcage through all the blood. You could see the bones poking through the skin in her legs.

_"She has no chance at survival. The wounds have done too much damage to her body for the wounds to heal." _He thought sadly. Miroku looked down at himself. _" I'm not much better to be honest." _Slowly and carefully, Miroku moved her head to his lap, and he began to gingerly stroaked her blood-soaked hair. "Gomen Sango. I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm so sorry."

The Taiji opened her already glossy eyes and struggled to focus on the monk. " You…had your own… problems to deal with… so don't you… dare blame yourself… for my death monk. Or do you want… to have another… talk with my… hirakusu?" She gave a weak smirk.

Tears stung at Miroku's already swollen eyes. "You're not going to die, Sango! I won't let you!"

Sango whispered hoarsely. "Don't lie to yourself, Miroku. I can see it in your eyes. You and I both know there is no hope for me." That shut him up quickly. " Now I want… you to listen… to me, Miroku. I want… to tell you… something very important."

"Hai Sango?" Miroku gave her clammy hand a tight squeeze for encouragement.

The girl took a deep, ragged breath, " I love you so much, and I always have. I know you don't love me but…"

"Don't you ever think that again Sango. You hear me! I love you!" Hot tears spilled from his eyes.

Sango opened her eyes slowly and opened her mouth like she was going to saying something, but then settled on smiling instead. "You don't know how happy that makes me." Her eyes began to shut ever so slowly. "Good bye Miroku."

Panic arose in his heart. "Iie! Sango! Don't go! Onegia! Don't leave me!" He clutched her head to his chest. He tried to awake her but it was too late. Sango had departed from the living world. His tears spilled from his eyes like a waterfall as he rocked her cold body back and forth. "We'll meet again, Someday. I promise." He whispered as he kissed her forehead gently, not noticing the arrow aimed at his heart….


End file.
